


The Talk, Finally

by PurpleShaqJock



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A little angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, First Time, M/M, Makeup, Mentions of Sheriff Lucas Hood of Banshee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleShaqJock/pseuds/PurpleShaqJock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been weeks since Danny was discharged and the had yet to talk. They finally do.<br/>Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk, Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the hits, kudos and comments on Keep Me Awake. Here is the other installment and though you can read it as a stand alone, you'll probably not understand everything so you can read Keep Me Awake first.
> 
> I love Sheriff Hood Of Banshee. He's badass

Lou looked towards the ocean, where Steve was standing staring into the dark waters, and excused himself from the table.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight, commander." Lou observed.

Steve turned to look at Lou, who came to stand next to him, and smiled. "Max is being loud enough for the both of us."

Both men smiled and silence ensued for a while.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Lou asked and Steve nodded, still staring into the dark horizon.

"That includes what's bothering you ." Lou added and Steve smiled then sighed.

"It's Danny." Steve started. "He's been— well, It's — a few weeks back, when Danny was in the hospital, him and I had a moment. An intimate one."

"Did you say an intimate one?" Lou arched his eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's what I said. An intimate one." Steve repeated.

"Just checking." Lou raised his hands in mock surrender causing Steve to smile.

"I'm in love with him, Lou. I have been for a while and I kept it to myself because our friendship is important to me and I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it, but that night at the hospital, I crossed that threshold."

"How so?" Lou asked and Steve sighed again.

"Danno asked me to do something for him because he needed to stay awake, and I was scared to do it, Lou. I was so scared to go there with him because I knew if I did, it would change everything."

"But you did it anyway." Lou affirmed and Steve took a deep breath and nodded.

"I did. I did it for him because he promised me that he felt the same way and that we would talk when he got discharged but it's been weeks, and I haven't heard anything from him. Not a single word."

"Then why don't you ask him?"

"I have tried, severally, but it's like he doesn't want to talk to me about it." Steve said. "I'm so confused. I don't understand what's going on because he was the one who promised me that it wouldn't be a one-time thing and right now I feel so used. I feel like he said everything he said just to get me to do what he wanted."

Lou shook his head. That did not sound like Danny at all. He, as well as the rest of the team, knew that the two men had feelings for each other and it was hard to believe that Danny would do something like that. Especially not to Steve.

"Don't think that. There has to be a logical explanation why he hasn't talked to you just yet. Just hang in there, buddy. I'm sure you'll straighten this out in no time."

"If that's true then why isn't he here? He should be right here with me, Lou. Not wine and dining Amber at the Hilton." Steve said.

Lou smiled and bumped his shoulder against Steve's. "Jealous much?"

Steve shrugged and gave Lou a small smile.

"Come on." Lou said as he threw his arm on Steve's shoulder. "Let's get back to the guys."

Steve nodded and let himself be dragged back to the table.

 

***

Steve pulled into his driveway and almost missed Danny's car which had been parked way off. He glanced towards the house and frowned when he saw no light coming from inside. He tentatively opened the door and called out.

"Danny?"

He switched on the light and was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Danny, curled on the couch, looking particularly small. He strode over and knelt on the floor next to the couch and watched the rise and fall of Danny's chest as he softly snored away.

He could not help the drumming of his heart when it suddenly hit him that Danny was here, in his house, sleeping on his couch, without Amber. He wondered for a second what could have happened but did not want to dwell on it too much. He took a few more minutes to stare at Danny before he gently shook him.

"Danny, wake up."

Danny stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up at Steve and smiled.

"Hey you."

"Hey." Steve smiled back. "You've parked your car wrong."

Danny laughed. "First thing you say to me after I wake up is that I've parked my car wrong? You have no wake-up talk skills at all, babe."

"Wake-up talk skills?" Steve arched his eyebrows and laughed. "There's no such thing as wake-up talk skills, Danno."

"I've missed that." Danny said, his teasing tone replaced with a soft serious one as he sat up to allow room for Steve to sit.

"What?" "Hearing you call me Danno. I've missed it." Steve locked his blues with Danny's and sparks flew.

"Why are you here, Danny?" Steve asked after the moment had passed.

"I needed to see you. I miss you."

"Danny, please don't." Steve said, shifting in his seat.

"Amber is pregnant."

"What?" Steve exclaimed.

"Eight weeks. She told me on the night of your aunt Deb's wedding."

Steve's heart dropped to his feet and his throat constricted. He shot off the couch and looked for the nearest wall to lean on. This was not how he pictured his life with Danny. He did not picture himself watching their lives go by from the sidelines.

Danny watched as misery engulfed Steve and he stood up and walked to him and put his hands on Steve's arms.

"Steve,"

"Please, Danny." Steve whispered and closed his eyes. When he opened them, there were tears there and a lump rose in Danny's throat. "I can't."

"Steve, listen to me. Let me—" Steve shook his head.

"No, Danny. Look, I understand now why you couldn't tell me sooner but I need to digest this. Alone."

"Steve," Danny tried again.

"I said no, Danny!" Steve roared and glared at his partner. "You need to leave."

Steve walked out onto the lanai, Danny hot on his heels.

"You should know by now that your navy SEAL death stare doesn't scare me. I came here to talk and I'll leave when I'm done."

Steve huffed. "You go silent on me for weeks, then you show up here and drop that bombshell on me and you expect me to still want to listen to you? Ain't going to happen, Danny, so you can take your little wife to be and disappear from my life."

"My little wife to be, huh?" Danny asked. "You think you have it all figured out, don't you?"

Steve said nothing.

"Do you want to know why I was silent, Steve?"

"Yes, Danny. I do want to know why, after everything that happened at the hospital and after all the promises you made to me, you'd go back home and knock her up and not even bother to tell me."

"She's eight weeks along, Steve, way before we—" Danny sighed. "I had planned to spend that wedding night with you but she called me and dropped that on me and I freaked out."

"And that justifies your silence for all those weeks? You know what you made me feel like? You made me feel like shit. Like I was just a rag to use and discard."

Danny felt tears pricking his eyes and tried his best to blink them away but he could not. He understood that Steve felt angry, even confused, but used? Never.

"You're never that. You mean everything to me and you know it." He said, the lump in his throat making it hard for him to get the words out. "I was just scared to break your heart because God knows you've been through enough."

Steve swallowed hard. Danny's tears ignited something in him that made his anger just dissipate. He strode to Danny and looked at him for a long moment.

"I can handle the truth, Danny." He said in a voice above a whisper. "After everything we've been through together, you owed me that."

"That's why I'm here, Steve, to tell you everything."

Steve nodded and led Danny to the wooden chairs on the lanai. They sat silently, staring at the waves. No one spoke for a long time and Steve could not take one more second of silence.

"Talk to me, Danny. You know you can tell me anything no matter how ugly it is or how badly it hurts me."

"I'm in love with you." Danny whispered.

Steve's heart thudded in his chest at that declaration. He locked his eyes with Danny's and he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Danny was telling the truth and that made his heart swell. He tried to compose himself and let Danny go on.

"Despite the circumstances that forced me there, that night at the hospital was the best night of my life, Steve. When Amber told me she was pregnant, I freaked out and I stayed with her for that long because I wanted to do the right thing."

"I understand." Steve whispered.

"I should have been at Kamekona's with you tonight because that was where I wanted to be."

"Then why weren't you?"

"Because Amber called me and told me she wanted to talk to me. She took me to Hilton and dropped another bomb on me."

"What happened?" Steve asked, his voice filled with concern.

"The baby's not mine, Steve." Danny revealed.

"What?" Steve exclaimed for the second time that night.

"The baby's not mine."

The relief on Steve's face was visible even in the dark."Whose is it?”

Danny shrugged. “Remember that fake ass Sheriff Hood?”

“From Banshee?”

Danny nodded.

"Wow.” Steve said. “I'm sorry, Danny."

"I'm not." Was Danny's simple reply.

Steve laughed. "That's cold brah."

"It's reality, Steve. I wasn't ready for another kid and I don't know what I'd have done if it had been mine."

"You'd have done the right thing, Danny. You always do." Steve said. "You're brave and strong and warm and the daddy we all wish we had."

Danny blushed and smiled at Steve. "Well, thank you, Steve, but it wasn't only about the baby. See, I'm crazy about this tall gorgeous super SEAL who likes putting his life, as well as mine in danger, and I've hurt him so much over the last couple of weeks and I came back here tonight to tell him how sorry I am and to ask him to please, give me another chance."

Steve's heart did a double-take and he stood up and offered his hand to Danny and pulled him up. He held his upper arms and looked deep into his eyes. "This super tall gorgeous super SEAL, who you think likes putting your life in danger when all he wants is to be with you is crazy about you too, and accepts your apology. He also thinks that you don't even have to ask for another chance because you know you got it."

Danny, for the second time that night, felt tears fill his eyes and he quickly looked away. Steve held his chin and turned his face to him.

"Don't hide from me, Danno."

Danny let out a shaky breath as Steve bent down and captured his lips. The kiss was soft and tentative at first, graduating to deep and passionate. They sought each other's mouths, exploring and probing each part, each crevice, until their lungs screamed for air.

Danny kissed him again, pouring every apology, every desire into that kiss. The silent communication had them walking back into the house, heading upstairs. Steve's head spun with anticipation, his body burning with desire as he led Danny to his bedroom. 

He pushed Danny gently down on the bed and lay on top of him and pressed himself on Danny's already hard length as he captured his lips in another kiss. He traced his lips down Danny's neck, leaving fleeting kisses that left him tingling with pleasure. He unbuttoned Danny's sky blue shirt and traced the hard nipples with his finger before leaning down and trapping one between his lips.

"Steve." Danny breathed.

Steve smiled and sucked it, biting and teasing it with his tongue before he moved onto the other nipple, basking in Danny's soft moans. He traveled further down, leaving tantalizing trails with his tongue as his hand preceded him to pop the button of Danny’s pants and found the hard length which he proceeded to rub through the briefs.

"Ah." Danny moaned as Steve stroked the clothed cock and moved up to kiss his lips. They broke apart and Danny turned Steve over and hovered above him. "I never got the chance to return the favor back at the hospital."

He stripped Steve then proceeded to take the rest of his clothes off. He bent and kissed Steve, tracing his fingers along Steve's sternum as he traveled south. Steve closed his eyes and purred as Danny traced with his tongue the path his fingers were taking. His tongue found Steve's rock hard cock and felt it jerk when he licked along the veins all the way up to the sensitized head and closed his lips on it.

"Oh god." Steve whispered as he involuntarily thrust up.

Danny smiled and licked around the ring, then inched his mouth down on the throbbing hardness. Steve took a sharp breath as the wet heat of Danny's mouth engulfed his length. Danny sucked him, moving up and down on Steve's cock, leaving it wet and slick.

"God, Danno." Steve moaned and held Danny's face still as he thrust into his mouth.

"Fuck." Steve cursed and picked up pace, making Danny gag when he thrust in too deep.

"Slow down, babe." Danny said as he closed his hand on Steve and started stroking him in long firm strokes. Steve moaned and thrust into the hand.

"I'm gonna cum, Danno."Steve breathed.

“Not yet, babe." Danny replied as he kissed Steve and let him take lead. “I want you to be inside me when you cum, Steve, but I've never done this before and I hear it hurts like a bitch so please, be kind."

"I’ll take good care of you." Steve whispered and resumed his exploration of Danny’s body. When he was satisfied that Danny was aroused enough, he turned him over and kissed his butt cheeks before tracing his tongue along the crack to the hole.

"That feels so good." Danny moaned. "Do it again."

Steve obliged and swirled his tongue around Danny's puckered entrance. He dipped his tongue inside and out, causing Danny to let out long wanton moans.

"Feels so amazing, babe." Danny breathed. Steve opened the drawer and removed a tube he had bought a while ago and squeezed some gel on his fingers.

"I'm going to loosen you a little bit, Danno, and it's going to be uncomfortable for a few minutes."

"Ok." Danny replied.

Steve applied some lube on Danny's entrance and some on his fingers. "Ready?"

Danny nodded and Steve caressed the opening for a while before he slowly pushed his finger inside. He felt Danny stiffen and bent to kiss his back.

"Relax, babe. I got you." Steve soothed and caressed Danny's lower back as he slipped the rest of the finger in. He waited for Danny to get over the discomfort and started pushing it in and out gently.

He slipped the second finger slowly and he did not meet much resistance this time. He drove the fingers in and out, scissoring them to loosen Danny and in a short while, had had completely relaxed and he was enjoying it.

"Fuck. What is that?" Danny suddenly said as he jerked forward. "You touched something, Steve, and it felt freaking awesome. What is it?"

"That’s your prostate." Steve replied with a smile.

"Touch it again."Danny demanded and Steve moved his fingers around until he touched the knob again.

"Holy shit!" Danny cried out and began bucking into Steve's fingers as Steve caressed his bundle of nerves over and over.

"Enough, babe." Danny said. "I’m ready."

Steve's cock hardened further as he quickly turned Danny on his back and rolled on the latex, then lubed himself up and lined himself on Danny's entrance.

"Are you sure, Danno?” Steve asked and Danny nodded vigorously. “Okay. Just try to relax for me, alright?"

Danny nodded and Steve slowly inched inside. He felt Danny try to resist the intrusion and tried to distract him with kisses and after he had pushed in past the ring, he was home.

"god, Danny." Steve whispered as he stilled inside, to give Danny a moment to get past the discomfort. "You're so tight."

"Then move, babe, because I’m beginning to panic here."

Steve did not need to be told again as he pulled almost out and pushed back in slowly. Danny's face twisted in discomfort for a while but as he loosened up, he started to relax and enjoy himself.

Steve picked up pace and thrust in and out of Danny and the only sound that could be heard were moaning sounds resonating on the bedroom walls.

As the waves on the beach roared, their lovemaking soared, two naked sweaty bodies gliding together in unified glory, the moans signifying the heights of their passion for each other as one pistoned into the other in deep desperate thrusts, the erratic movements indicating the beginning to an amazing end.

"I'm going to cum, babe." Steve said as he took Danny's dick into his hand and stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts. "I want you to cum with me."

Danny smiled and replaced Steve's hand with his, and watched as Steve buried himself in and out of him. Their moans became guttural as they went over the edge and spewed warm seed in and on each other.

Steve collapsed spent, on top of Danny and for a while, neither of them moved. Steve stayed inside Danny until his softness slipped out unaided. He kissed Danny long and hard then rolled off him to remove the used condom. He went to the bathroom to dispose of it and clean up and came back with a wet cloth which he used to wipe Danny clean.

Danny just lay back on the bed, too lazy to move. After he had cleaned up, both men lay in a comfortable silence for a while.

"That was awesome, Danno. It's everything I've been dreaming about."

"It was, despite the fact that I'm going to be sore for a few days. You’re as good with lovemaking as with everything else, babe."

"Good, because I don't want to lose you again, Danno. I can't."

Steve's raw emotion had Danny tearing up. He lay on top of Steve and kissed him, leaving no shred of doubt in Steve's mind.

"You won't, I promise you." Danny assured him. "I love you, Steven."

Steve’s heart hammered and his throat became thick with emotion. "I love you too, Danno."

Danny captured Steve's lips again. They kissed desperately and hungrily like they were discovering each other for the first time.

As Danny made slow intense love to Steve, he knew that he had been a fool for letting his fears get in the way of his happiness and he vowed never to leave Steve’s side ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
